1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial tree, such as an artificial Christmas tree, which is easy to assemble and disassemble, and when disassembled occupies a small amount of space which facilitates storage.
2. Description of Background Information
Artificial trees, such as artificial Christmas trees, have been known for many years and have been formed in various manners. In particular, such artificial trees are known to be formed from a number of natural and synthetic materials to provide individual branches which may be removably mounted or hingedly mounted to a central pole resembling a tree trunk. These known trees are thus disassembled by removing the branches or collapsed by folding the branches. However, such known trees are often difficult to assemble and disassemble, or assembly and disassembly is time consuming, and/or the disassembled condition of the tree occupies a large amount of space making storage difficult and costly.